


There's Something About the Delacroix's

by anxiousdepressedintrovert



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousdepressedintrovert/pseuds/anxiousdepressedintrovert
Summary: AU where Phasing is something that happens to certain families and is still secret but is considered normal by these families. Bella moved to Forks when she was 14 and the Cullens are just arriving in town when the story takes place. I promise I'll come up with a better summary than that. It's worth a read. Rated M for swearing, sex and violence in later chapters.





	There's Something About the Delacroix's

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I've transferred this from fanfic.net. The format will jump between characters but will stay in third person. Please leave all questions, comments and concerns in a review or PM. Thank you for reading.

Sunday

"Come find me…"

A clap of thunder woke Seth with those words echoing in his mind. Looking out his window the teen saw that a heavy downpour has started. Seth ran a hand through his cropped hair. Looking over to his right at his alarm clock, 12:00 am glared at him. He'd gone to bed not even two hours ago. Lately he'd been having trouble falling and staying asleep. His wolf was restless, which normally didn't bother him. The dreams he'd had did. Dreams of a maple skinned girl with charcoal grey eyes and a smile that made his heart flutter.

In most of the dreams they'd been sitting in patch of grass in the forest, her locs cascading down her front as she leaned over him. His head was in her lap and she was tracing symbols on his bare chest. Seth remembered one instance when he'd managed to ask her what she was drawing. She giggled, her full curving lips upward, "Sigils for protection and love." After she answered he lost the ability to speak in the dream, once again an observer. He'd taken to calling her a nymph because there seemed to be this otherworldly power about her.

He sat up and sighed, he wouldn't be going back to sleep, which would mess him up for school tomorrow. His wolf wanted to go for a run. "No, he wants to go outside" Seth thought. As though something, someone, was waiting. Pulling shorts on over the boxers he slept in, Seth shoved his feet into his gym shoes and headed for the door, grabbing a sweatshirt and house keys on the way out.

Stepping out in the rain, Seth took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of rain and seawater blowing past him. He let his wolf take over and it guided him down toward First Beach, the tourist part of the Rez. As he walked, Seth caught the scent of flowers. He couldn't be exact of what type of flower because he was too distracted by the fact that he was smelling flowers on an empty beach in the middle of a storm. His wolf was excited by the smell and pulled them in the direction of it.

Seth couldn't help but be a little intrigued as well, what was the source of this smell and why was it driving his wolf crazy. As the scent and First Beach got closer Seth saw a figure standing by—no, in the water. To normal eyes, in this storm it would have just seemed like shapeless blob but for Seth's heightened senses he could see that it was a woman. This person was the source of the smell. Walking closer, he saw that she had her head tilted back, eyes closed and a smile on her face. As the rain eased and the clouds parted to let the moon shine through, he could see what seemed to be a bluish gray glow around her. Seth sucked in a breath; that face...this woman, was the same one he'd seen a dozen and a half times in his dreams. It was his nymph.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Delia shouldn't have been at the beach that night. That wasn't the plan. The plan was to sleep, rest her travel weary body for her first day of high school. The plan flew out the window when she felt the storm brewing. She'd been on edge all day, her sister said that change was coming but Delia had brushed it off as nerves from flying. Then again, Daphne was usually right about those things. Nerves or not, Delia couldn't help but make her way to La Push to watch the storm. Mercifully, she and Daphne didn't live far from the Reservation; they chose to live between Forks and La Push, in the middle of the forest.

She'd arrived at the beach right before the storm began. Energy surged around her and she smiled. Storms made her feel alive. She thrived in them. As the rain began to fall she thought back to the dream she'd had on the plane. The dream of her Cheeseball.

They were sitting under a tree, her dog Apollo at their feet, sunlight filtered through the trees. She remembered thinking it was unusually sunny. She'd looked at him and a smile came to her lips, he was looking at her with a goofy smile on his face. "What is it?" She'd asked.

The barest hint of a blush came to his russet cheeks. "I just thought of another line."

Delia rolled her eyes, "Really? Let's hear it then."

He sat forward and turned to her "May I have directions?" He asked.

"To where?"

"To your heart?"

Delia snorted and laughed "That was so bad Cheeseball." The boy joined in on her laughter. And the dream faded.

Delia smiled, having vivid dreams was nothing new for her. Having lucid dreams was even more common. Delia tipped her head back and let the lessening rain and its energies wash over her. She'd almost fully entered her trance when she felt compelled to turn around. The clouds has parted, allowing the moon to peek through. Upon turning, she was met with the sight of a very tall young man. A very familiar young man. He was exactly as he was in her dreams, if only a little more soaked. His dark brown eyes met hers and he gave a small gasp, his eyes widening. Deli knew what meeting him meant. She'd always known; ever since she started dreaming of him a year ago. He was her Promised.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Monday

"I don't know about this Billy. I've never built anything from the ground up." Sam said, looking at his chief from across the table.

"You're not signing a contract Sam. You're going to meet a potential client. Charlie's daughter's friend just moved to town and wants to open a small restaurant. She asked him if he knew any good contractors and he thought of you." Billy reasoned, taking a sip of his coffee.

Sam sighed, the older man had a point. "Okay, okay. What's her name?"

"Daphne Delacroix. She and her sister Delia just moved from Phoenix."

"They must hate the weather." Sam took a bite of his sandwich.

Billy chuckled "I'm sure it takes some getting used to. Now if you want to talk to her today, Daphne said she'd be at home all day and to just drop by."

Sam nodded "I think I'll do that."

The two men finished their breakfast and Sam headed back to the house he shared with his mother. Grabbing his keys, Sam headed back out and got in his truck. It was old but reliable. Fifteen minutes later, the truck idled outside of a small grey cottage. The home seemed inviting despite its inhabitants having only been present two days. Shutting off the car, Sam got out and walked up the the front door. Before he could knock, the door opened.

There stood a tall woman, about Sam's age, with a caramel skin tone, and eyes the color of whiskey. Her hair was a mass of black coils that was pulled up into an updo that made her look like she was from the fifties. Sam got no further in his initial assessment of the woman because her eyes drew him in. Grabbed hold of him and refused to let go. She seemed to have this aura around her, a gentle golden glow.

His wolf was going nuts, "Claim her...take her…" it whispered. Sam ignored him and shook himself out of his trance. He held out a hand "Hi, I'm Sam Uley. Charlie sent me."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Daphne stared at the hulking man before her. Ogled was more like. The guy was at least 6' 4" and built. The grey short sleeve shirt he wore clung to every rippling muscle on his torso and his jeans were snug on his hips. Of course, Daphne knew what he looked like. She'd been seeing him in her brews for the better part of 6 years.

She didn't have long to dwell on the memories as the gorgeous man held out his hand to her. "Hi, I'm Sam Uley. Charlie sent me."

Daphne smiled and shook his hand, it engulfed her own. "Daphne Delacroix. A pleasure. Please come inside." She stepped back and to the side let Sam enter her home. "Are you hungry? I've just finished making second breakfast." Daphne stepped quickly around Sam, bare feet slapping lightly on the hardwood.

Sam let out a smooth, deep chuckle and Daphne decided she wanted to hear it much more. "Second breakfast?" He questioned, she turned and saw that he was fighting a grin.

She gave him a full smile back "I appreciate the Hobbit philosophy on food." She pointed to a wooden sign on the wall next to the fridge that listed out the traditional Hobbit meals.

Daphne opened the oven where she was keeping the potato quiche warm. Upon releasing the delicious smells of potato, egg, sausage, and bell peppers, she got the distinct satisfaction of hearing Sam's stomach growl. Pulling it out and setting it on the cooling rack in the middle of the kitchen table, she turned to Sam. "So is that a yes to second breakfast?"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Isabella had written his description hundreds of times in her tomes. But nothing could or would compare to seeing him in real life. Ink black hair that was cropped close to the scalp. Terracotta skin that looked warm to the touch. Brown eyes so dark they looked black, until they caught sunlight and looked like walnut shells. When he laughed the corners of his eyes and mouth crinkled like the spine of a worn leather book. And like finding those books, Isabella wished he'd laugh more often.

She moved back to her birthplace of Forks, Washington one week after writing his description for the first time. That was three years ago. In that time she'd managed to maneuver herself into his life. Some might call it underhanded but she called it claiming what was hers.

Isabella never stopped him from dating other girls, never interfered, but she did do a mental dance whenever they broke up. She let this happen because she knew that he would always come back to her. He wouldn't be able to help it. He was her Promised after all.

He stared at her, unblinking. Her deep chocolate eyes stared back, a twinkle of laughter in them. Her long brown hair fell, like a waterfall, past her shoulders and onto the table. He loved doing this, starting these fake staring contests just so he could look in her eyes more. "Give it up Lahote, you're not winning." Her voice was raspy but soft, like rubbing two pieces of paper together.

He smiled "Eat me Swan, it's 3:2, my favor."

They'd been best friends for three years now. He'd imprinted on her two years ago, shortly after he'd first phased. He didn't see a reason to tell her, Bella never seemed to want anything more than his friendship and he was quite content with that.

Well, the man was. The wolf...not so much. He pushed Paul to confess to Bella about, at the very least, his feelings.

If Paul was being honest with himself, which he rarely was, he'd loved Bella from the beginning. Their chemistry only heighten by the imprint.

Two different texttones broke into Paul's thoughts, making him forget about the staring contest. He swore when Bella started cheering "Ha! Suck it Paul! 3:3, we're tied now!" Bella turned and high fived her friends Angela and Jessica. Paul took this time to look at his phone. Two texts, one from Sam and another in a group chat.

Sam  
I imprinted. Pack meeting, now. Make your excuses.

Group Chat  
Pack meeting. Now.


End file.
